


[podfic] Hole in the Fence

by Annapods



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Fix-It, Fluff, Goats, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Recovery, Trauma, detailed description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Mick Rory's life was changed forever by the fire he didn't escape.(in which Mick Rory retires, raises goats, and saves the world more than a few times)02:35:03 :: Written byNirejseki.





	[podfic] Hole in the Fence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hole in the Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921887) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hp3kvfugo1aeskk/%5BDCTV%5D%20Hole%20in%20the%20Fence.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h1cSxF7HksgBP5UWFFe1CGCiKDLEuTYn)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “disability” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Nirejseki for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

 


End file.
